grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunson Abadeer
Hunson Abadeer is the absolute ruler of the alternate dimension known as the Nightosphere and all it's demonic inhabitants. A Lord of Chaos that aside from two humans, doesn't care about most and considering his title, is an evil being that one doesn't want to mess with. = Appearance Hunson has light blue skin, pointy ears, a flat nose, and dark blue hair. He wears a casual black business suit with a red tie and has yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. Although it is said he has another more monstrous form. Biography Some time in the past, Hunson would meet a woman that he would fall and marry with. The two having then produced a half-demon, half-human daughter known as Marceline. However while he did indeed love them, it would seem he had buisness back in his home dimension, the Nightosphere. A chaotic world where non-magical humans weren't allowed in as they'd most certainly perish in it. So he would leave them but would await there call one day to make certain they were safe. Unfortunately he would be unaware that some time after he left, his wife would soon be killed by the creatures called Grimm with his daughter soon being adopted by a married couple. During this time, he would meet a human who would be known as Doctor Diablos, as he found interest in the man and believed himself to have found a follower. There he would train the man who would learn much and allow him access in summoning demons from his home realm. Though in return he told him that he was not allowed to harm one specific person, that Diablos would later know as Marceline. In time Hunson would get curiose about his daughter's whereabouts, having somehow learned his wife had died. He would track his daughter in the apartment of Simon and Betty, and then enter startling the two but gaining Marceline's attention and joy. He would attempt to take her away to the Nightosphere but she convinced him to let her stay which he did. Betty and Simon telling him that they'd watch over her with him then leaving agreeing. Marceline would then begin explaining her heritage to her adopted family. Personality As seen in his appearances, Hunson has a professional like attitude to those he meets. While not showing much emotion, he does show care for his wife and daughter Marceline , having even said he was saddened by his wife's death. Having even made certain ways to keep his daughter protected. He also shows interests in certain humans like Doctor Diablos and makes deals. He is also courteous to those like Simon and Betty who've taken care of his daughter. Though considering he's a demon and a Lord of Chaos, it's likely that he indeed has another darker personality. One that should not be seen unless one wants to die. Powers and Abilities As a Lord of Chaos it can be said that he is one of the most powerful beings that exist. Ruling the Nightosphere full of demons and commands them, capable of using powerful abilities. Granted these powers haven't been confirmed, but it can be said that he must indeed be powerful. *'Portal Creation:' He is able to make portals to and from earth. *'Sensing:' He can sense-or smell in this case-other beings. Able o locate his daughter thanks to this. Relationships Marceline - Next to his wife, he loves Marceline and wishes for her safety. He had been unaware of hat had happened to her, but upon discovering his wife dead he would seek her out she may be safer in the Nightosphere due to her being half demon.She would convince him however to let her stay and he would agree. Doctor Diablos - A mortal he thought was trying to be his follower. Finding interest in the mad man, he would make an agreement to teach him certain abilities, and allow him to summon the demons of the Nightosphere. In return however, he made Diablos agree that he mustn't harm one specific person: Marceline. Simon and Betty - While he wanted to take Marceline away, she would convince him to let her stay with the married couple which he agreed in. Showing courteous behavior toward them before laving. However he did smell something strange on one of them. Qoutes Gallery Hunson Abadeer.jpg Hunson Abadeer and Marcaline.jpg Background Information Trivia *It may be possible the strange scent he caught was Betty and her connection with GOLB. Category:Demons Category:Characters